


In Honor Of Roachington

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Weird, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Dahyun killed a bug and felt bad. That's it.





	In Honor Of Roachington

"I did something, Chae. Something bad," Dahyun whispers to the other (sleeping) rapper.

"What is it, Dahyun? It's 3 am," Chaeyoung groans, checking the time on her phone and covering her face with her blanket.

"I killed something. A bug," Dahyun explains, pulling the blanket down.

"Are you serious?" Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

"Yes! I killed a bug. I can't believe I killed it," Dahyun says, her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Yes. I killed an innocent life," Dahyun said, the tears in her eyes hidden by the dark.

"It's a bug, Dahyun," Chaeyoung deadpans. She's tired and this is a waste of time.

"A bug that had a life to live. It could have had dreams and goals. What if it had a family? What if there was a little bug brother and little bug sister waiting for their mom or dad to get home, but they never got home because I killed them!?" Dahyun rambled.

"Go to sleep, Dahyun. It's just a bug," Chaeyoung rolled over in her bed to face away from Dahyun.

"But-"

"Dahyun. What did you do with the bug when you killed it?" Chaeyoung asked against her better jugdement.

"I-"

"You saved it, didn't you?" She knows her friend and she knows that she isn't getting anymore sleep tonight.

"I wanted to give it a proper funeral," Dahyun said softly.

"If I help you, will you calm down?" Chaeyoung ask, sitting up in her bed. She can see Dahyun nod, even in the dark. "Fine. Let me find shoes."

Dahyun found a match box in the kitchen and emptied it to make a little casket. She made Chaeyoung design it and all made her make a little tombstone. Chaeyoung's annoyed, but does it anyways because it's the only way to help Dahyun get over her guilt from this "crime". A bit more preparing and they're finally ready.

They had to wake up all the other girls (with the exception of Tzuyu) and bring them all outside in the cold night. Dahyun guides them all towards an area where there are bushes so she can bury the roach.

The girls are cold and unsure of why the rapline as them out at 4 in the morning with a tiny match box and flowers (that were obviously picked from the bush in front of them).

"We gather here tonight to honor the death of," Chaeyoung started, "What was its name, Dahyun?"

"Roachington," Dahyun said, still crying from earlier.

"We gather here tonight to honor the death of Roachington. They have died an immature death. Their unfortunate demise comes from the hands, or foot in this case, of our Dahyun. She feels very hurt for what she did and is forever guilty of the death of Roachington. She sends her deepest condolences to the Roachington family. Any words, Dahyun?" Chaeyoung says to the group, with no emotion what so ever and a few yawns here and there.

"Yes. Thank you everyone for being here tonight. I know most of you weren't close to Roachington, but I can tell you, they would be so happy to know you all cared enough to stay. I am deeply sorry to Roachington and their family and friends for the pain and suffering I have brought them through..."

As Dahyuns speech drones on and on, the rest of the group speaks quietly amougst themselves.

"Chae, is all this really necessary?" Jeongyeon whispers. Dahyun's too busy apologizing to a matchbox to even notice.

"You know Dahyun. She wasn't going to let this go," Mina whispered back since Chaeyoung was more busy watching the pale girl cry over a dead bug.

Jihyo goes over to Dahyun and gives her back a reassuring rub. "It's okay. I'm sure he forgives you."

Dahyun gives the tiny box a kiss before putting it into Jihyo's open hand. Jihyo sighs and hands the box to Momo, who dug a little hole already.

She places the box in the hole slowly and covers it back up. Sana take the little tombstone Chaeyoung had made earlier and placed over the little grave.

One by one, each girl sneaks away while Dahyun just cries.

It's just a damn roach! Get a grip!

The only girl who didn't leave is Chaeyoung. She just waits for Dahyun.

"You ready?" she asks Dahyun, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Dahyun nods softly, leaning her head on the short girl. Her tears aren't falling, but her eyes are still watery.

Chaeyoung leads her inside to where everyone was seated (half-asleep) in the living room. Everyone except Tzuyu, who just walked in.

"What's with you guys?" She asks, seeing how everyone looks like death.

"Dahyun killed a roach and we had a funeral for it," Nayeon groans.

It's 5 am now and they have to go to the company building in an hour.

"Um, okay... Well, you had your fun, now get ready ladies!" Tzuyu says, much more energized then her members.

Seven of the other eight groan while one sniffles and they all make their way to their respective rooms to prepare for the day.


End file.
